A microminiature valve is already known from O'Connor/Allied British Patent Disclosure GB 21 55 152 A, and corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 4,581,624 which is produced in accordance with the multi-layered structure techniques known from semiconductor technology. This micro-mechanical valve has essentially three layers, in the substrate of silicon of which an inlet and an outlet as well as a valve seat are embodied. An intermediate layer adjoins the substrate and an outer cover layer adjoins the former, these layers forming a chamber generating the pressure medium connection between the two connections. With this microminiature valve the cover layer is also embodied as a diaphragm into which a closing member associated with the valve seat has also been integrated. In addition, an electrostatic actuation device is disposed on the diaphragm, by means of which the valve can be opened in that the closing member is displaced perpendicularly to the planes of the layers while deforming the diaphragm. Closing of the valve is accomplished by means of the restoring force of the diaphragm, by the effect of which the closing member again comes to rest on the valve seat when the actuation device is shut off. The electrostatic actuation device therefore must overcome the force of the resilient diaphragm in addition to the pressure of the fluid present at the inlet. The non-pressure-compensated construction of the microminiature valve requires extensive actuation devices because relatively large actuating forces are required.